michikotohatchinfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana "Hatchin" Morenos
Hana is a young girl who used to live with abusive foster parents, being constantly degraded and exploited, until Michiko came to her rescue. She was hesitant to trust her at first, but they slowly start to form a deep bond. She shares the same crossed feathers tattoo as Hiroshi and Michiko, located on her stomach. Foster Life Hana's Foster family were abusive, obnoxious people who put up a facade as perfect and kind individuals to child services and neighbours. Her foster father is a pastor for a church next to their home who hoards glory and money. She suffered heavy emotional and physical torture through the years from her foster siblings, Gabriel and Maria, who subjugated her as a lesser being for not being a real member of the family and only being there so their parents could collect child support money. Meeting Michiko After Michiko escapes the prison, she travels to the town Hana lives in, robs a bank, and disguises herself so the police doesn't recognize her. She then tries to track down where exactly she is in the town. The day before she goes for Hana, she calls the family and warns them to have her ready for pick up by her mother. Knowing that Hana's mother was dead, Pedro suspects that it is someone who found out about his habit of raising children and collecting child support money, so he plans on stopping the abduction by murdering her with his shot gun. The next day he has his shot gun ready as the family eats breakfast. Hana is given only what looks like milk, while the rest have a wider range of food. She quietly drinks it and then notices the gun in the back, she is then very suspicious. Pedro then tells Joanna to hide Hana while he loads the shotgun. At that moment, Michiko comes through the window on her bike, shattering the glass (It is uncertain if she bought the bike, but it is likely she stole it). She crashes on the table as the family is in shock. Pedro fires from the living room, but misses each time. Michiko notices Hana after Maria and asks her if she is Hana. She stays quiet, but as Hatchin looks at the woman she notices the tattoo. Michiko asks Hana if she wants to stay here and they end up leaving with police cars chasing them. Quest to find Hiroshi During their travels Hana (along with Michiko) meet various people, and by using clues to Hiroshi's whereabouts. Though the duo are not alone, as they even encountering the likes of Satoshi Batista (Hiroshi's childhood friend), and have became entangled in other's dilemma. Epilogue In the end Hana had spotted her father Hiroshi in episode 21, (though there was no dialogue between the two until episode 22). Unlike Michiko who embraces him, little Hana had no desire to have anything to do with him. Despite her protest to Michiko that she doesn't need him in her life she leaves with him on a small plane, while tearfully looking at Michiko riding off (demanding the pilot to land the plane). Sometime later, she lives with Hiroshi, watching Michiko escorted to jail on TV, and gives her a pass to cross the border, promising to make up for lost time, though he ends up leaving (chasing after some woman, before long). Hana remains unaffected stating her feelings were never there in the first place. It's unknown where Hana was living in-between Hiroshi's second absence and her early adulthood. In her late teens, Hana works an 11-hour shift in the kitchen at an eatery, and eventually meets someone until he (like Hiroshi) leaves her after three months. She nevertheless is a happy single mother, who spends her off days playing with her son (who she claims to take after his father). She receives lots of letters and gifts of showy lingerie (presumably from Michiko) and discovers a map. Hana takes initiative to put it together and travel to the spot. She eventually gets to a location in the middle of nowhere and spots a vehicle coming her way. It turns out to be Michiko, Hana asks "how far will we go this time?" and the two shared a hug. Relationships Foster Family - ' Her relationship with the family can be best summed up as a Cinderella-lifestyle. She was constantly degraded by her adopted siblings, though she did eventually stand up to them, by throwing Gabriel off her back when Maria tries to steam-press her face with an iron, and by beating up Maria after all she was put through. Her foster parents weren't any better, as they only used her for childcare benefits, the father subtly manipulates her into believing that she was fortunate enough to live with his family and that he has saved her from a possible worse fate. Michiko asked if she would go back to them if they didn't find Hiroshi in time, Hana flat out refused. In the epilogue she never sees or mentions them. All in all, it was this reason that Hana dreams of someone rescuing her from the abuse. '''Michiko - ' Hana's relationship with Michiko was rather complicated at first, due to their clashing personalities. But in time the two drew closer to one-another in their adventures (Michiko dubs her with the name "Hatchin", due to the latter's contempt for her original one). In episode 22, when Michiko left Hana in Hiroshi's custody and declared that she was going to return to jail to serve out the rest of her sentence, Hana was deeply saddened that they had to part ways. Years later, after receiving various gifts of lingerie for weeks, a determined Hana used a large map to pinpoint and travel to the location where Michiko would show up, the two were able to ultimately reunite while embracing one another. 'Rita - ' When traveling alone Hana meets a circus girl named Rita who develops a crush on Hana (believing her to be a boy). When Rita realizes Hana is a girl the two became close friends until they eventually separated. 'Hiroshi - ' Upon running away from her foster family the first time, 'she had an image of him coming out of a truck to pick her up and apologizing for making her wait so long (though she dismissed it as a simple fantasy). Hana intially desired to meet him, but during the last episode, she became rather cold towards him, though she still left with him under Michiko's orders. Even after their short time living together and his promise to fill the 10 year void, he ends up chasing after another woman before long, Hana remained unaffected by it, stating that her feelings were never really there in the first place. '''Satoshi Batista - ' Their relationship is rather strange, Hana will often try to avoid his presence (if given the chance) nor does she really approve of his actions. On the positive side, he has connections to Hiroshi, and like the duo, he too is searching for Hiroshi. 'Julio - ' At some point in her late teens, Hana becomes pregnant and ends up raising him as a happy single-mother. She admits that the child takes after his father (who left after three months during her pregnancy). Nickname Hatchin was a nickname given to Hana after she stated she didn't like people calling her by "Hana". Moments later as Hana is walking away after Michiko asked Hana to show her stomach to see the tattoo she was certain they both had, Michiko started calling out to her saying "Hey! Ha...chin!." Hana questions the "Chin" part but the nickname stayed. The meaning behind the name could be that Michiko tried to disguise calling out the name "Hana" by sneezing, or even the addition of the suffix "-chin", a more cutesy form of the suffix "-chan", generally used for little kids. Quotes "From the other side of the road, someone will come and pick me up...there is no chance of that happening" "Please don't hit me out of desperation!" "That man brimming with hope, and a strong desire for a family, ended up up running off with another woman before long. Was i hurt, no..i don't think my feelings were ever there in the first place." "How far shall we go this time.... Michiko?" Gallery Vlcsnap-25079.jpg|Hana cooking for her Foster Family Hatchin ep01a118.jpg|Hana leaving her abusive home with Michiko 439818d994c520c56f4201cb0f3bf43c1235759385 full.png|Hana'a Baby Photo Vlcsnap-39757.jpg|Hatchin at her job as a waitress in a chinese food store, in order to pay for shoes Michiko stole. Episode 4 Vlcsnap-93741.jpg|Due to Hatchin cutting her hair and her style in clothes she is sometimes mistaken as a boy. Here in episode 9, she befriends a girl named Rita who thinks she is a boy and trys to kiss. They do stay friends and Rita is shown with Hatchin once more in episode 11. hatchin.jpg|An adult Hatchin as she appears in the epilogue. Hatchin with her son.png|Hana playing with her son Category:Characters Category:Females